Forever
by bexie25
Summary: "It's been two months since… since he left. You would expect the pain to go away, or to lessen somewhat, but it doesn't. If anything it gets worse." Alternate reunion in New Moon. Bella's biology class goes on an excursion... and guess where they're going. The meadow. Will Bella have the luck of meeting her vampire again? Forever, to her, means forever. Oneshot to be Expanded


**Hello Everyone**

**Ok, so here's a oneshot that was inspired by Mimozka's Reunion. I quickly contacted her after the fifth time of reading her oneshot and she agreed to let me write a story based on hers. It actually turned out to be a lot different, but still... it only feels write to mention my muse.**

**There's no guarantee that I won't add on to this when my fanfiction workload decreases. I just love this Bella and it only took me about two or three nights to write this. So yeah, you might wanna follow it or something because there could be another chapter or something up - you never know!**

**For now, however, I'm marking it complete. :)**

**Enjoy and I'll see you down the bottom!**

* * *

It's been two months since… since _he _left.

You would expect the pain to go away, or to lessen somewhat, but it doesn't. If anything it gets worse. I felt his absence every damned day, and there was not a thing I could do about it.

After about a month, I was able to go back to school. During that month, I had received looks from every type of person revealing every type of emotion on the spectrum. Some were malicious, some were sympathetic.

This day… this day was the worst.

I had thought that a biology excursion would be good for me. Surely, they would not take me to a place that meant so much to me… to _him_… to us, when he loved me.

Surely.

Well… that was wrong.

I knew where we were headed when we were half-way through our trip. For someone who had spent a lot of time going this way to and fro, it was easy to pick it out.

Because there was nowhere else but… well, but _there_.

And where was there? Simple; _there_ was our meadow.

As soon as the bus stopped and we were all told to get out, my heart clenched. The jagged edges of the hole that had taken the place of my heart became sharp as a razor, cutting into it. My breath hitched and I was sure that I'd start to hyperventilate.

I clenched my eyes closed.

_No. _

I wasn't doing this right now; I couldn't. I couldn't shut down in this bus. I would just get out there and try my best… that was all that I could do.

I knew that it was no use. I would not be able to stop myself from falling to pieces… _again_… only this time it would be in _our _place.

It was then that irrational anger hit me. Out of all the places for them to newly discover, _how _could it be _our fucking spot. _

That place, that meadow… it held so many memories. And the fact that it would be seen by so many… by my damned class members made me so fucking angry because this meadow was meant for Edward and I only… not the whole world.

"Bella?" Angela's soft, sympathetic voice sounded and I gasped, snapping my eyes open.

I looked up at her and she smiled down at me. She almost looked as if she hadn't wanted to interrupt me. "Sorry, but Mr Banner really wants to start trekking."

I nodded, swallowing. My hand dropped from its place on my heart – not that I knew it was there anyway – as I got up on shaky legs. I grabbed my things, walking weakly behind Angela.

As soon as we got off the bus, I heard the snickers, the whispers. Upon looking up, I saw the faces of those same people.

I hated this. I hated this with a fucking passion. My whole being was _aching _for Edward and there was no way that I'd ever get him back. I walked straight past Jessica and Lauren, trying to tune them out as they blatantly talked about my situation and… and, well, Edward.

"I can't believe she's _still _so hung up about it," Lauren whispered… none too silently.

"I know, right? Oh my god, like, she should totally just _get_ over it," Jessica immediately agreed and I swallowed as I tried, again, to block them out.

"Oh my god, you are so right. It's almost as if she's _surprised_… and don't ask _me _why. It was so fucking obvious that their relationship was _doomed_ from the start." They cackled their evil little laughs, and I wasn't so sure that they didn't know I could hear them.

My thoughts made it impossible for me to hear the rest, and as I settled into them, I was unsure if that was a good or bad thing. Because I knew what they were saying was right… well, mostly. I was initially shocked by what _he _had said then… but then I realised that it all made sense. It was just so obvious; either he'd never loved me, or he'd stopped long ago.

I shook my head as we began our walk through the thick underbrush. The walk itself lasted hours, and since I could no longer listen to music, I was privy to my own thoughts. My eyes wandered over every part of the forest and I seemed to be the only one – funnily enough – who didn't fall over.

I agonised over the fact that the only possible reasoning behind that fact would be because I'd been here time and time again.

And just like that, my thoughts flickered to Edward and I spent the rest of the walk through these damned woods with my lips pressed together, trying to not make a sound.

Having only walked the whole way at a human pace the first time, I had forgotten why we'd have needed to leave so early. But I remembered as we neared it…

I remembered everything.

I shuddered, forcing myself out of the memories from our first time in the meadow. It was time to pay attention because we had stopped just a few hundred metres away from the clearing. Mr Banner was talking about the plant life as we all took somewhat avid notes.

We moved on and my heart raced, each beat actually painful as we got closer and closer to the familiar pool of light ahead. My hand subconsciously slithered up my front, pressing against my chest as the edges of the hole burned like razors raking down dry skin.

I gasped and Angela looked up at me, concerned. The whole time, we'd walked side by side in silence. She would have been with Ben, but he was sick today with the flu and was unable to come. Plus, she really didn't want to hang out with Jess and Lauren, who'd both ask her questions about her relationship thought they knew it was none of their business.

"Are you ok?" She asked, smiling sympathetically as she frowned. Her eyes studied me and I knew what she was seeing; sunken, dark circles under my eyes, a thinning figure and a sallow complexion. Her eyes landed on my hand, which was still over my heart and her frown deepened. "You do that a lot," she murmured.

I dropped my hand, swallowing as I looked down at the sheet and clipboard I was holding. Half the worksheet was completed already because Edward and I had once discussed all the tree life here and since Edward was experienced with the school curriculum, we had a detailed conversation. Once again, that simple memory lit the painful fire in my heart and my breath hitched as I swallowed.

"I'm fine," I murmured when I remembered that Angela was probably waiting for a response. She patted my hand, making me look up at her and shrugged. I tried to smile back but was unable to – not for the first time, either.

I looked around to see where we were and I bit my lip when I was able to vividly _see _part of the clearing that was discernible from this angle. Because the situated trees were so clumped, the frame around our meadow was thick – so thick you could only see through small slithers or cracks that the trees did not block.

As we walked through the small cleared pathway of trees – something that I had always thought Edward had shaped – I could not help my reaction. A million things happened at once; my grip on the clipboard tightened, my breathing hitched then stopped, tears filled my eyes and my lip quivered. I was so sure that I would embarrassingly break down in front of everyone and I cursed myself for thinking I should do this – thinking that I should go on this stupid excursion.

As the others walked around the edges, many trying to not crush the plant life on Mr Banner's call, I stood there stock-still. I looked around, shocked to find that unlike what I'd seen when Laurent was here – a barren, brown and burnt place – it was filled with flowers once again.

Just as it had been when Edward and I visited it.

"Bella," Angela said softly, a few metres behind me and I swallowed back the threatening tears.

"Forever," I whispered brokenly, remembering when Edward had said that exact word and wishing that I could hear it again – even if it was just that one time.

The next hour was made up of a long lecture on photosynthesis and the different plants that were all present in this little space. I knew it all anyway from the conversations I'd had with Edward when I was here–

I stopped short at that thought, frowning as I noticed something. From the time that the bus had stopped in front of this place, I had been able to say _his _name. It slipped easily through in my thoughts and though there was pain when I was here and when I remembered things, I was still able to think his name.

I frowned, my chewing slowing. My mind was boggled by this finding until I heard it… heard him.

"_Bella_."

I gasped, jumping up. I looked around, confused. This couldn't be another hallucination – there was nothing dangerous about being here at our meadow. Nothing.

So why was I hearing my Edward's voice.

And more than that… why was it getting _louder_?

Again and again, my name was said. As it got louder, it was said more frequently until it sounded as if it was being chanted.

And then, the funniest thing happened.

I saw him. My Edward, I saw him.

On the opposite side of our meadow, there he stood. He was staring at me as I was at him, and vaguely around me I heard gasps and whispers, students talking about Edward's appearance.

But I was unable to concentrate on any of that – all of my thoughts were on Edward.

I cocked my head to the side, frowning. "Why are you here? There's nothing dangerous around… and it's obvious that this isn't a hallucination…"

He looked a little startled when I said the word 'hallucination' but other than coming forward, he did and said nothing. "Bella," he said, panting.

I took another step, "you said you didn't want me… that you didn't love me… so why are you here?" I asked again, frustrated that he wasn't explaining shit. Instead, he simply mirrored my actions and stepped forward once again.

I studied him, as he studied me. His eyes were filled with sorrow, pain and remorse, similar to what I was feeling though I was feeling anything but remorse. There was something else there, too, something that I had not seen since the day of my eighteenth birthday.

Love.

But again, that made no sense. His words in the forest had brought forth the notion that he either had never loved me or had stopped long ago… so why had it suddenly popped up in his eyes again. And why did it look so real, just as it had before the Jasper incident?

I was also confused about my body's reactions. My breath was coming easier and I no longer felt dead. In fact, I realised with a start, that, upon seeing him, all evidence of the hole in my chest was gone – it was as if it had never been there in the first place.

As we neared each other, the glint in his eyes changed. Within them, a deep hope flickered and I gasped.

That was it. It was so simple that I was surprised I'd ever thought otherwise.

Edward loved me. He loved me and wanted me – only me. His leaving was something that caused him as much pain as it had caused me, if not more, because he had left knowing the truth.

He had left knowing that he had lied to me and that I believed that lie. He left for me; to give me a chance at a normal life.

He left _loving _me.

And just like that, all my prayers, my wants, my _hopes_ were answered.

We now stood in front of each other, centimetres away and as our eyes connected and we shared our breaths, we whimpered. It was surreal to feel him with me after so long and I licked my lips, needing to taste his scent on them.

With one final whimper, our bodies collided.

Lips pressed against lips and all barriers were gone. Edward's arms around my waist were tight but comfortable, pleasurable. He pulled me across his body and growled into my mouth as my tongue slithered against his lip. Instead of granting me access, he slid his through my parted lips and we both moaned.

We finally broke apart, panting as our eyes opened. As my heart steadied and we looked into each other's eyes, memorising the look in them, we both relaxed and breathed and loved.

"You are never leaving me again, Mister," I said forcefully but breathlessly. He chuckled, also still breathless and nodded.

"Never, my love," he answered and a wretched sob left me at the sound of his gorgeous voice – his _real _voice, not an apparition.

"I love you," I whispered, tears welling in my eyes as my hands reached up to cup and caress his gorgeous face. "I love you."

He swallowed and I knew that if he could produce tears, they would undoubtedly be falling now. He cupped my face, too, and leaned him forehead against mine. "I love you," he whispered, boring his eyes into mine, lovely, fiery passion within them. "I love you, my Bella."

I smiled up at him and kissed him once more before we heard a throat clearing.

"If you two are quite finished," the silvery peal of Alice's voice sounded and I gasped, stepping away from Edward to look at her.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, smiling as I threw my arms around her petite waist.

She laughed her tinkling laugh, wrapping her own arms around me. "Hello, Bella. I've missed you," she said softly as she pulled back to look into my eyes. Her spiky, short, pixie-like hair was just as I had remembered, smooth atop her head but pointing out in every direction at the ends.

"You may have missed her, but you're not her favourite sibling," Emmett boasted, suddenly appearing at her side. He ripped me from Alice's arms and crushed me to his bear-like form. Despite the enormity of as my brother and how loud he always was, he was my brother and I loved him. I had missed him.

I hugged him back as he lifted me up of the meadow flower bedding. "Missed you, Emmett," I said, smiling up at him as I looked into his eyes.

He smiled back, his cute dimples showing as he said back, "Missed you, too. It's good to be back and I'm glad Edward finally got his head out of his Victorian ass." We laughed as Edward growled at him and for the moment, I was able to pretend that this reunion was not in front of our biology teacher and class.

"Bella," the well-recognisable southern drawl of Jasper's voice made my head snap around. I let go of Emmett and he put me down on the ground again.

I walked toward Jasper and before he could speak, I interrupted him. "There's nothing to forgive."

He frowned, cocking his head to the side. "You really mean it."

I shrugged, "I never could hold a grudge."

He laughed, cracking a smile and I knew that we'd be close brother and sister just as I was with Emmett.

A finger tapped on my shoulder and I turned around to Rosalie. My breath stuttered as I looked up at her, but I was surprised to see the pleasant, reproached smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch," she said. "I can see that you and my brother need each other and I'll back off."

I smiled at her and threw my arms around her. She froze in shock before awkwardly patting my back and chuckling. "Yeah, yeah," she said, leaning back and holding me at arms' length.

I blushed.

I looked around, "where's Carlisle and Esme?"

"Back at the house," Edward said, stepping forward to take me back in his arms. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt so good to be with him again, to feel him and be free to love him… knowing that he loved me.

"One thing I have to ask, though," Rosalie said, looking around. "Why the fuck would a biology class come here?"

"The plant life," Edward and I said, before looking at each other and laughing slightly. Edward's arms tightened around my waist as he leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Excuse me," Jessica's nasal voice said, and Rosalie stepped to the side, pretending that Jessica's push had actually had an effect. In actuality, it wouldn't have done anything but hurt Jessica's perfectly manicured hand.

"Yes, Jessica?" Edward said, kissing my shoulder and I leaned my cheek against his, his lips lingering.

"Are you back?" She asked, looking at all of. "Like… back-back?"

Edward looked at me, speaking as he showed his love for me in one single look. "Yes. We are."

And I just knew that everything would be alright.

* * *

**I thought it was appropriate to end it there... I was actually talking to Mimozka and she said that originally she was going to set it in the meadow, but then decided against it. I just thought this would have been an interesting place for them to meet.**

**True fact: this is my first T-rated fic... and probably my only T-rated fic.**

**Anyways, please review and don't forget that more may come later down the track!**

**bexie25**


End file.
